Different
by CrazyObsession02
Summary: Temari looked up and ask, "How was school?" However, she look back down to her food not expecting an answer. To her surprise Gaara answer with "Different." GaaSaku SakuGaa GaaraSakura SakuraGaara sasutem Alternative Universe
1. Gaara's Desire

_**Gaara's Desire**_

**Authors Note: ****This story is not complete! I'm trying to finish it, but I can never find the time. Anyway the characters are going to be very OOC! But hopefully you will enjoy it. Shukaku is Gaara's inner, kind of like Sakura. Also Akatsuki is just a gang in the school full with sexy troublesome kids. Oh and Tobi is just Tobi NO Madara. Lastly this story is Modern Universe.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto does. If would Sakura would have been with every single guy:P**

(**Blah**- Shukaku, ~**Blah- **Inner Sakura, _Blah-_ Thinking/talking to inners) [Also they are in High School] ENJOY!

* * *

"Now everyone shut up and meet your new student," said the teacher with the white haired that define gravity. Which was answered with a couple of "sure's" and "Yes, Kakashi-sensie". Kakashi-sensie turned to his left and said, "Now introduce yourself and the sit by the blonde knuckle head in the back." A red haired boy turned to face the class and simply said, "My name is Sabaku no Gaara."

* * *

When I finished saying my name, I walk down one of the lines of seats to seat next to a boy with blonde spiky blonde hair, and whisker tattoos on his face. Right after I sat down the boy turn to face me with a big goofy smiled and said, "Hey, my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" "Hi" "So, you came from Suna right?" `Great he is a chatterbox` "Hn." "Oh, I hear that you got kicked out of the Suna high school is it true?" "Hn." "Wow really? What did you do?" At the sound at that he turned to face Naruto and smile. `Oh, this will shut him up` "I killed some people." … "Hahahahaha, damn you're funny!" said Naruto while holding his stomach. I was about to say it was no joke when I remember a unpleasant memory.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FALSHB

"If you make me the older sister with the monster little brother again, you will get no more cookies for the REST of your LIFE!" said his sister, Temari with fire in her eyes as she glare down at me. "You understand?" "Y-Y-YES!"

FLASHBACK FLACHBACK FALCKBACK FALSHB

He shudders at the thought of never eating his yummy cookies ever again. So, he kept his mouth shut and just listen the boy go on and on.

**If we have to listen to the kid go on and on for the rest of the period, at least let it be useful information!**

_Like what?_

**Ask him about the other kids in this school.**

_Why?_

**To look for a mate**

_Oh…wait WHAT? WHY_?

**To get laid kid!**

_I don't want to get laid!_

**I don't want to die a virgin!**

_Umm…either way you die a virgin_

**We are both one! You get laid; I get laid.**

…

I sighted knowing one way or another Shukaku would get his way. "Who is who?" I ask Naruto as I turn to face him.

**Good Boy**

_Oh shut it!_

We got another goofy smile from him and said, "Ok, there are only a little amount of people you really have to now. Not all of them are here, but at lunch I will tell you the rest. Well two seats in front of you with the black haired and emoish looks is Uchicha Sasuke. He is `The Hottie`." As he stared at the boy he turns his head to look at him and with a nod to both boys he turned back around. "Ok, now the kid sleeping next to Sasuke is Nara Shikamaru. He is the one with the spiky black hair tied in a ponytail; He is ` The Genius`. Now behind him with the spiky brown hair with red tattoos on his cheeks is Inuzuka Kiba. Now everyone calls him `The mutt`, but if I was you only called him that behind his back or you will get hurt. Anyways, you see the two girls in the front with the blonde and pink hair?" I nodded "Well the one with the blonde hair is Yamanaka Ino, ` The gossip girl`, while the beauty with the pink hair is Haruno Sakura. She is `The IT girl `."

Ring… ring… ring…

As I got up Naruto said, "I will tell you the rest at lunch ok?" "Hn." However, as I was about to leave Naruto grab my arm and put us face to face. "Oh, and Sakura she is off limits." "Why?" "Everyone wants her and will do ANYTHING to get her. Also she is a tough one so, she loves to hang with the `big dogs`."

**I want her**

_I know_

**Oh, don't gimme that you want her too**.

I only saw her long silky looking pink hair from behind, but that was enough to grab all my attention.

_Yeah I want her_

_

* * *

_

I lean closer to Naruto until our noses touch and whisper, "What makes you think I am not one of those `Big dogs`?" At that the blonde haired boy smirked and whispered back, "Because If you where, I would be on the floor unconscious for grabbing your hand." I stared at his blue eyes for a couple of moments and then yanked my hand away from his hold. I turned to walk away, but stop before I pass thru the door. "She taken?" A small chuckle came from behind him before the boy said, "No." "Good." "Not going to listen to my warning?" I turned and face Naruto with a smile that made everyone gets out of my way as fast as possible, however, it didn't scare the boy away. "I have never been a cautious person."

**And you will never be one with me around**

Then he turned around and walks away while agreeing with Shukaku silently. However, Naruto called out to him saying, "How about taking it as an advice?" I stop and thought of just looking for another girl, but never finished the thought as Shukaku roar in my head.

**SHE IS OURS!**

_Not yet, and besides you saw the girl by her she was not hard on the eyes._

**Does she have pink hair? No. Is she the most wanted? No. Does that girl like the `Big Dogs`? Probably not.**

…_._

**That's right shut it! We are going to have Pinky and that's final!**

_Her name is Sakura_

**Pinky is shorter.**

_Oh ok…_

I turn once again and stared at the boy who wouldn't shut up, and leave him alone. "I give advice; I don't take it." Naruto gave him another goofy smile and said, "Well then at least you're her type." Then walked up to Gaara and pass him to leave for his next class. "If you don't hurry up Gaara, you're going to be late for your next class." Then he turned the corner and Gaara didn't see him again until lunch.

**Hehehe, and we ALWAYS get what we want don't we?**

_Yeah…. Always_

_

* * *

_

In 5th period the red head boy walk into his History class. Where he saw a teacher with brown hair in a ponytail and a scar going across the top of his nose. "Are you the new student? Sabaku no Gaara?" ask the teacher "Hn." "Great. Well my name is Iruka Umino, but you can call me Iruka-sensei. Well you will be seated next to Miss Haruno. "

* * *

**Wait! Did he say Sakura?**

_No, he said Haruno_

**SAKURA HARUNO! Kid we are going to seat by Sakura.**

…

**Hehe, this is great.**

"Haruno, please raise your hand."

Gaara turn his head to look at the girl with the pink hair raising her hand.

**OH GOD! Look at her; she is smoking.**

_Her skin is pale white_

**Looks very soft… I WANT TO TOUCH IT!**

_Sakura's eyes look like shiny green jewels_

**And that hair, man I want to run my fingers through it while I fu-**

_LET'S NOT go there right now_

**Oh, well aren't you sensitive.**

Ignoring Shukaku very hard, he started to walk to the empty seat in the right side of Sakura by the window.

**Ok, act cool.**

…

**Don't trip!**

…

**Don't stare at her to much! She will think you are a creep.**

…

**Sit-**

_Stop talking NOW!_

_

* * *

_

It seem like forever before the new red head Hottie sat to my right. Before Karin would turn around and start to talk to him, I turned to my right and said, "Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno" He turned and stared at me with amused expression and said, "I know." **~OMG! He knows our name!** _I know!_ "Well you can call me Sakura. " "Gaara".

**She is talking with us**!

_Umm, she is talking to me._

**Shove it! Anyways, act cool!**

Ignoring Shukaku once again, Gaara turn completely to his left to get a better looked at Sakura. **~Oh look he has a tattoo!** _I think is Kanji_ ~**Oh whatever ask! **"Gaara, is those this tattoo mean… love?" ask Sakura as she move his silky red hair out of the left side of his forehead, to reveal the kanji tattoo.

* * *

**OH! Her skin is soft.**

_Her fingers feel nice in my hair_

**Hehe, you want her!**

**

* * *

**

"Yeah, but it's more of a scar…" **~He doesn't want to talk about it. **_Yeah I guess_. "Well hopefully you will tell me sometime about it." With a smirk form Gaara he lean closer to Sakura and said, "Will see." "GAARA, SAKURA! Stop talking and pay attention." Yelled Iruka-sensei from the front of the room, which made Sakura let go of my hair and turned back to face the front of the room while blushing. While the new kid just smirk and looked at the teacher with satisfaction from Sakura's blush.

_Yeah I want her_

_

* * *

**Review PLease!**_


	2. Sakura's Dilemma

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Oh and special thanks to Wolf Master Uchiha for the great ideas! Enjoy  
**

* * *

Sakura's Dilemma

When the bell rang I started to pack my stuff as slowly as possible knowing perfectly well how annoyed Sasuke would be about it. However, when I was about looked up to see Sasuke expression, a strong husky voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned to my right to find Gaara. "Yes?"~**His to easy.**_ Maybe he has a question._ ~**Probably about where we going "**What you got next?" ~**Ha told ya! EASY! **"Lunch how about-" however, before I could have ask Sasuke strong demanding voice called to me. However, when I turn around to look at him I couldn't help, but chuckle mentally. For it was funny how he was taking to me yet, he was staring, no, glaring at Gaara. I turn to Gaara and apologized for Sasuke rudeness and told him I would him see him later. Then I turn and didn't look back as I walked to Sasuke. "Hn," was the only respond I got back from him as I walked away from him. ~**Don't look back.**_ I know but-_ **~ DON'T LOOK BACK; we are not that girl anymore. **_…_

* * *

_Run. Faster. Breath._

_I ran and ran trying to get as much distance from him as I could. Not thinking of the shredded clothes that barley hide my body, the sharp pain I felt every time my foot touch the ground, the way my inside hurt from the abuse, the way blood still drip down my legs, or even calls of my names which were coming from my pursuer. _

_Search. Find. Escape._

_As I ran I look and look for and exit, but came out empty. There was no exit, no escape, no door, no window to let me out. However, I did not, COULD NOT, give up. Not now. Not ever. _

_As I turn a sharp corner my wrist hit the wall, making me wince and look at it. Only to find it bend a way it was not suppose to. However, that didn't matter when I hear his calls coming closer. _

_Found. Relief. Horror._

_THERE! When I saw the open window I ran for it with all the energy and strength I had. When I got to the window with my less harm hand I try to open it. When I completely open it I was climbing out it with some much relief, and joy. However, I never got that far. I wasn't able to breathe in the fresh air, to see light of the day, or to even get a glance of the outside word before I was pull back in to where my purity and innocents was rip and taken from me. _

_**No.**_

* * *

"Sakura, come on Sakura. Come back to me." I turn to look where the cold and blank voice that was to similar to His for my liking was. "Sorry, I just-" "Going a little far back for your liking." I nodded while staring at my feet hoping he would just change the topic. "Oh, before I forget, do you know Temari?" when he saw my blank expression he added, "The new girl, she the sister of the red head back there." Thats when it clicked in my head. "You mean the girl with the four pigtails?" "Yeah, and the-"before he could continue I interrupted. "very beautiful and mature body." He started at me for a minute before telling to drop the innocent act. Startle by his comment I stopped and just stared. "I don't understand." He let a chuckle escape from his mouth. "Sakura, come on I have know you since you were on your mother belly. Believe me, I know when you are really innocent and the last time was…" **~Ugh why is he sooooo…**_ Caring, Sweet, Thoughtful, Understanding, Ignorant? ~_** Yeah… **"Anyway, can you check her out?" "Why...Wait don't tell me…" "Yeah, I just want your opinion on her. Maybe make her your friend..." **~Wait he actually wants us to help him get a girlfriend! **_Whats your problem? I heard she is a tough one just like Konan. _**~Yeah, but come on I tough he was GAY! **_What! Where did that come from? _**~Well he broke up with US! **_And? _**~ Girl, when you go pink you never go back! **_Really? Jeff Dunham? You couldn't do better. _**~Oh come on Peanut is- **"Sorry to interrupt you inner, but Sakura are you helping me or no?" **~ So, weird how he always knows who is talking? **_Yeah_. "Sure, besides inner likes her type." I smiled to Sasuke, but he didn't return it. "You can't let her run your life Sakura." **~…** "I don't know what you're talking about," However, before he could respond I told him that It's also something he had no business in.

* * *

We resume walking to the lunch room without another word until a thought pop unto my head. "How's Itachi? I haven't been able to visit him lately?" He looked at me for a couple of seconds. "His doing better, still not conscious, but better." "What does the Doctor say?" He looks up for a couple of minutes before returning his eyes to me. "He told me that he should have woken up a long time ago, but that it's not rare for patience to not wake up after a traumatic accident." "It was not an accident! He got shot! That ws NOT an accident" He look at me and answer," He saw you get..." he paused for a second before continuing, "I think it's pretty traumatic." I stooped waking and was about to speak, however, Sasuke stop before another word came out and said that now one blame me because it was not my fault. Yet, how can it not be my fault when he got shot protecting me…

* * *

When we were inside the cafeteria, he gave me a peck before telling if I really need to sit we them. "Sasuke is Monday." … "You know that Monday's, Thursday's, and Friday's are the days I sit with the gang." He look at me then to Akatsuki table. "They are not the gang that is the gang." To make his point he pointing at the table where Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, and the rest sat at. He looked back at me to continue, "Now, Akatsuki, they are an actual gang. Who really need to back off and stop staking me." I laugh a little before answering him back, "Look they are just looking over you and I know you don't like them, but they care about your brother and me." "Them caring about my brother has nothing to do with me, Ok?" I gave up knowing that Sasuke was never going to accept Akatsuki. Not after the accident…

* * *

_Review!_


End file.
